Caleb, You Win
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: Reid tries to study, but a certain brunette just wont leave him alone. Reid x Chase.


Disclaimer: The Covenant is not mine.

* * *

_Tap.  
_

"Cut it out."

"But I'm bored..."

"Too bad. I'm busy."

_Tap tap.  
_

"Quit it. I'm warning you."

Chase grinned, his finger already hovering near Reid's window once more. Outside, a stray gust of wind blew, causing the branches of the old oak tree nearby to sway and scratch against the glass, annoying his target even more. Turning around in his seat at his desk, the blonde looked exasperatedly at him, sky-blue eyes flicking between the offending digit and the clear sheet of glass, before moving to rest on the heavy tome in front of him. Damn it all! Why hadn't he just accepted Tyler's invitation for a study group at the library instead of opting to stay behind? He could just see Caleb and the others now, heads bowed as they read, occasionally breaking the silence of the musty place with low murmurs as they discussed something.

Reid sighed. Chase had showed up roughly an hour after they all left, cheerily phasing through the door even though he had shoved him out and locked it the first time. Reid had tried to get rid of him a few times after that, though all his efforts were utterly in vain as the brunette had simply teleported himself back, so he had resigned himself to the fact that it was impossible to get rid of Chase Collins, or rather Goody Shepard as he was now called. It had been almost a year and a half since the Putnam barn incident, and Reid still had trouble digesting what happened.

_Chase hadn't been killed._

No, when he disappeared, he and his magic hadn't been destroyed. In fact, it had caused a ripple in the time-space continuum, twisting time and changing the past, so that ultimately he had _never_ killed that kid in the woods, he had _never_ abused his powers, the barn was _never_ destroyed and the Sons of Ipswich had five members, not four. Ugh. Unconsciously, Reid pinched the bridge of his nose. Magical quantum physics always gave him a headache, and a few minutes passed before he felt the dull throb in the back of his skull go away.

Oddly enough, Caleb and the others, Reid included, had not been affected by this, and it took a few months to get used to the fact that Chase wasn't evil. He, in fact, had been one of them since childhood, the pictures in all their homes,of the five of them as children, laughing and smiling together being undeniable proof of this. The brunette had taken to his status as a member of the covenant with surprising gusto, and everyone soon relaxed enough around him to pick up and move on.

They had become almost inseparable, Reid and Chase, probably because they were both the 'outcasts' of the little group to begin with. Caleb would undoubtedly deny it, but the two of them always made him defensive for some reason.

Reid's trail of thought was soon derailed by Chase grabbing the book he was holding out of his hands, the brunette having crossed the room while he was distracted. The blonde huffed quietly at the sudden intrusion, and made to grab his copy of _Advanced Biochemistry, volume 2_ from the smirking boy.

Stepping back, Chase grinned as the blonde got up and went after him, arms flailing as he tried to confuse him long enough to grab his precious book back. Chase stepped out of the way, and their flustered little dance of clutching fingers and blocking elbows continued for a while, till both boys collapsed on Reid's bed, panting for breath.

The mattress dipped slightly as Chase turned himself over, so he now lay on his back, the book loosely held in his right hand. Reid lay on his stomach next to him, both arms folded under him as he turned his head to get a better look at Chase, just as he turned to look at the blonde. Blue eyes locked on brown, and in an instant both boys burst out laughing.

This continued for a few minutes, hearty chuckles filling the air before an evil little smile formed on Reid's lips. Before Chase could move, Reid crawled over him and grabbed the book triumphantly. In the process, he wound up straddling the other boy, his joy at retrieving the book temporarily blinding him to the awkwardly intimate position they were now in.

His cry of victory soon turned into a rather unmanly squawk when Chase's hands settled on his hips and ground their crotches together, the delicious friction sending a small jolt of electricity coursing along Reid's spine, even through the thick material of their jeans. Chase grinned, and Reid almost pouted at the idea of how such a small gesture could make him so horny so fast_. Almost_. He made to get off the brunette, but Chase's hands kept him firmly in place.

"Come on. Lemme go."

"Not right now, Garwin. I'm enjoying this..."

"See me _not_ laughing? It's not funny, now lemme go."

The brunette's grin only widened, his even teeth peeking just the tiniest bit between those bubblegum-pink lips. For a split second, Reid considered Using to get himself out of Chase's grasp, but the thought of Caleb and another lecture about responsibility and the Power quickly made him change his mind. Ever since they had all ascended, the link they all shared had become _that_ much more powerful, allowing the others to see whenever he Used, and vice versa. Pouge and Tyler were fine with it, but Caleb had taken it upon himself to chew him out about practically _every_ use of the Power he made.

The blonde's little musings were soon broken by Chase's hand crawling along his thigh. This time, he couldn't stop the tiny gasp from escaping him when his captor brushed against his inner thigh, and he almost regretted the smirk that stretched across Chase's face before disappearing into that grin once more.

The brunette soon reached the button of his captive's jeans, and he paused, the cheeky grin on his face morphing silkily into an innocent look that was anything but. A thoughtful expression settled on Reid's face, and he began to chew on his bottom lip, his eyes becoming glassy as his mind wandered.

"You know, Garwin...you're kinda cute like that."

Reid ignored the comment, knowing full well how much the brunette hated it whenever he did. Attention was like a drug to the boy, and Reid knew him well enough by now to know how to push his buttons. Chase repeated himself a couple of times more, and after a while, when he realised the blonde had spaced out completely, he released his blonde prize with a small indignant huff.

"You're no fun."

At that, Reid couldn't stand it anymore. Chase looked so..._damnedly adorable_ just sitting there, pouting ever so slightly under him that he just couldnt help himself. The blonde leant forward, his lips hungrily finding the brunette's, hands snaking around Chase's neck as he used his weight to carry both of them down.

Chase took a moment to recover, but he was soon giving as good as he got: nibbling the blonde's bottom lip, teasing the roof of his mouth with his tongue, dragging the most _interesting _gasps out from the other boy when he bit into the taffy-pink flesh just _ever_ so slightly.

His hands roamed the blonde boy's sides, and soon found themselves under his shirt, and the feeling of warm skin under Chase's fingertips suddenly made him realise just how _clothed_ they both were. He pushed Reid away, and for an instant savoured the confused look which appeared on the blonde's face.

Grinning, Chase leant his head back, his eyes turning inky black as he exerted his will upon the Power. With a quiet hiss, the clothes both boys were wearing suddenly shimmered, the threads vanishing off their backs like smoke, only to fall on Reid's desk a second later. Reid stared at Chase, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Is _that_ why you've been praticing your matter teleportation so much?"

"It gets the job done."

" Ah. Well you really know how to make a guy feel specia-mmmpfh!"

They had now switched positions, and Reid surrendered to the new wave of kisses Chase was busily planting on his mouth, trailing down across his jawline and down his neck before travelling across his chest. The brunette paused at a nipple, where he nibbled on the rosy stub as his hand tweaked the other.

Reid moaned, the sensations sending jolts of pure electricity coursing through his body, and even more so to his crotch. This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who grinned before moving towards the other boy's now-rigid cock.

Chase nuzzled his face into the golden curls at the base of Reid's manhood, and he smirked as he heard a low moan spill from the blonde. The brunette then began to kiss along the shaft, making sure to use a bit of teeth every now and then. Reid squirmed, his body attempting to twist to one side though firmly held in place by the pressure of Chase's hands on his hips.

The brunette had now reached the head of Reid's cock, where he began bobbing his head up and down upon the shaft, to a chorus of pleasured gasps and tortured moans from the blonde. He continued this for a while, alternating his pace just enough to keep the other boy guessing, moving furiously one moment, then slowing it down to the point that Reid would growl his annoyance, then speed it up again.

As much as he enjoyed the taste of the boy, after a while, this began to bore Chase. The brunette shifted himself, smilingly ignoring Reid's frustated pleas to return to his previous doings and positioning himself at the blonde's entrance instead. Slowly, he inserted a finger into the boy, careful to avoid hurting him as he soon added a second, before moving both in and out of the blonde slowly.

Reid moaned, pushing himself as much as he could onto those two digits, and the look of pure ecstasy on his face nearly had Chase coming right there. Still, after the necessary prep-work had been done, Chase withdrew his fingers and proceeded to rub his cock along Reid's hole, earning him a sharp look and a string of curses from the lusty blonde, who tried to impale himself as soon as he could. The brunette readily complied, and soon his cock was buried deep in the blonde. Both boys moaned, adjusting to the sensation before Chase began to thrust into the blonde savagely.

Reid moaned, trying to let as much of the brunette inside him as he could manage. The two boys rocked back and forth, hands grabbing shoulders and backs and whatever else they could find for leverage. Chase leant forward, his lips finding the blonde's as he kept up his frantic pace.

They continued like this for a while- desprate, almost primal thrusts, heads lolling back as they enjoyed the feel of each other as half-formed noises, more animalistic than anything else bubbled past their lips. Reid matched Chase perfectly, their bodies in complete sync with each other as Chase hit the blonde's sweet spot again and again and again.

Chase suddenly grabbed Reid's cock, and started pumping the boy, making the blonde gasp. Arching his back, rings of fire suddenly danced across the blonde's eyes before they became black as pitch.

Instantly, Chase found himself feeling_ everthing_ with a degree of intensity that had him screaming in pleasure. The warmth of Reid's legs around him now felt as though it were burning, contrasted with the cool air upon his sweat-slicked back, which was now like ice being pressed against his naked skin.

He was aware of every breath he made, every touch the blonde left on him sending wave after wave of sensation that was so _much _that he could feel his joints pop and his muscles scream, wanting it to stop yet begging for more. Sneaking a glance at the blonde under him, Chase could see that his eyes were still black, the boy's hands now gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white.

The brunette uttered a few choice expletives of his own, before his hands grabbed the blonde's shoulders as he gave one final thrust, his teeth gritting as he came in the blonde. That seemed to break the spell, because Reid suddenly moaned brokenly before coming all over himself, falling back to the mattress as his eyes turned back to their original colour.

Chase lay on top of the blonde for a moment, a little dizzy from the spell wearing off. Then, he rolled over, snaking an arm around the blonde as he placed a tired kiss on the semi-awake boy's mouth. Gasping, both boys too tired for words, they allowed sleep to claim them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over at the Spencer library, on the deserted second floor of the building, three admittedly adorable boys sat at a secluded table. Their eyes, which had been black as night a moment ago, slowly turned back to normal. For a while, none of them spoke. Then, two of them grudingly fumbled in their pockets, pulling out ten dollar bills which they then handed to the third. A smile strecthed across his features as the other two mumbled something together:

_"Caleb, you win."_

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahaha I finally finished this!! Yay me!! Oh, and this is the first time I've broken the 2000 word mark, AND also the first time I'm using this format, which means I get a triple YAY!! Oh yeah, R&R please, it makes me happy :)


End file.
